


The Hidden Light

by TheShy1sOut



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls World Tour
Genre: Ballad Branch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShy1sOut/pseuds/TheShy1sOut
Summary: What if Branch is a Ballad troll at the very beginning? Maybe that's why he's grey at the day and glows blue at the night...
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Hidden Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ballad Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/735537) by sushiranger. 



> So... It's something totally random. I just really like the idea that Branch is a Ballad Troll and @sushiranger art (look at this masterpiece) makes me want to write this little one-shot. I hope it's not as cringe for Ya as for me xd enjoy

Hot days had one huge disadvantage, which made them a bit less blissful - frosty nights. Nature was pretty weird at this point - these two opportunities liked each other a lot, they were oddly inseparable like genuine lovers. Where was the hot day, there always went icy night. It was like a rule. Poppy hated rules. She wished she could change it, just like the law. She was queen after all.

But then, she had to stand up to close this stupid window, which she had opened before the sleep, cause her bedroom had been stuffy due to the day had been diabolically hot! Poppy covered herself tightly with a violet blanket and sucked it up. "You can do this, girl!" she whispered to herself, trying to get the courage up "You can do this..."

Pink feet went out from a safe blanket's security and slowly started moving toward the floor. Little toes recoiled slightly when they felt the cold ground. They hesitated to touch it again, but Poppy was a firm queen - she ordered them to finally face the floor with all of its frigidness. She forced her head to leave a soft and warm pillow and get up to sit straight on her bed. She threw sinister sight to the window on the other side of her room and groaned out like a grumpy grey troll.

Poppy giggled when she realized it. Well, when the most optimistic troll in the village, Queen of the every existed party, Miss Happiness in the flesh, started acting like this grey grump from the wood, it meant the situation was serious. This thought amused Poppy so much, so she started pretending being Branch, making her face as flown as she could. She was branking grotesquely around the room and speaking:

\- The window is open! It was a bergen who opened it! I'm sure it was a bergen! I told ya bergens are coming! But you never listen to me, Poppy! - She lifted her hand, losing in the playing. - You NEVER listen to me!

She couldn't help but giggle. She yawned so loud and then decided to finally close the window. She walked to it and held the frame to push it, but then she heard something. She moved her ears around to catch the sound. It was soft and calming, but she couldn't recognize what it would be. Poppy leaned out of the window and frozen, listening.

It was a melody. The sweet tune of strings came floating through the forest and the village. It was really quiet but hearable. Someone played in the woods, far far away. It was so magical, so beautiful, so hypnotizing. Poppy was known with her curiosity, she needed to know who was the mystery musician. She put her blanket back on the bed and took her royal carpet with a hood. That was all she needed to be ready for walking through the forest in the middle of the coldest night of that summer. Queen was much more demure than anyone could expect. But only when she really wanted to.

Poppy walked out of her pod, covering tightly with her carpet. It wasn’t that bad actually. The cold outside made her trembling only slightly. She could hold a slightly trembling. It wasn’t big deal. She jumped of the Trolls’ Tree and then she noticed some voice joined to the guitar music. She stopped to hear the words:

> _Love writes a letter and sends it to Hate  
>  _ _"My vacation's ending, I'm coming home late  
>  _ _The weather was fine and the ocean was great  
>  _ _And I can't wait to see you again"_

Poppy was charmed by the song. It wasn't just a beautiful sound of the instrument, but also the lyrics were calm and full of melancholy. The melody just overflowed her with a wave of magical feelings she hadn't known before. It was sad, hope, longing, faith, and insecurity at the same time!

But the most stunning was the voice. What a voice! So clear, so resonant, so smooth, so warm and pleasant. It wrung her little pink heart, it hypnotized her. Who was this angel singing so wonderful? Poppy must have known.

She started walking toward deep, dark woods without any hesitation. She was just following this amazing voice like under the curse, listening intently that mystery words:

> _Hate reads the letter and throws it away  
>  _ _"No one here cares if you go or you stay  
>  _ _I barely even noticed that you were away  
>  _ _I'll see you or I won't, whatever"_

The deeper she went into the forest, the clearer she could hear the lyrics. It was like singing poetry, she didn't know something like that existed. But she loved it.

> _Love sings a song as she sails through the sky  
>  _ _The water looks bluer through her pretty eyes  
>  _ _And everyone knows it whenever she flies  
>  _ _And also when she comes down_

> _Hate keeps his head up and walks through these streets  
>  _ _Every stranger and drifter he greets  
>  _ _And shakes hands with every loner he meets  
>  _ _With a serious look on his face_

Poppy was already so far from her pod, so far even from the village. She started to worry. Even if the song was louder with every step, she wasn't sure she could come back by herself. But the melody still hypnotized her, she was then so desperate to see the author of it. She couldn't just stop walking. Not when the voice was so loud and clear right then. She started to walk slower, not wanting to disturb a singer.

> _Love arrives safely with suitcase in tow  
>  _ _Carrying with her the good things we know  
>  _ _A reason to live and a reason to grow  
>  _ _To trust and to hold and to care_

> _Hate sits alone on the hood of his car  
>  _ _Without much regard to the moon or the stars  
>  _ _Lazily killing the last of a jar  
>  _ _Of the strongest stuff you can drink_

The pink troll was almost there. She saw a slight blue glow behind bushes' leaves. She took them away as carefully and quiet as it was possible. And then she saw him.

He simply sat on a log, playing modest guitar like it was the most natural activity in the world. And it made him look even more otherworldly. His hair, gently waving with the wind, was shining royal blue. His skin was glowing bright and azure, which made it look soft. And his half-opened eyes... They were magically sparkling in the most beautiful shade of blue.

Poppy blinked twice. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Is that Branch?" she asked herself in thoughts, "Or the god of the woods? Is Branch the god of the woods? Isn't he grey? Hasn't he told everyone he doesn't sing? Why is he glowing so magical? Is he always that handsome? Why haven't I noticed it before? And... Why is he hiding he can sing so wonderfully?" She couldn't take her eyes off the troll who a few moments ago she thought was grumpy, grey, and mean. She knew Branch as an egocentric survivalist with a heart of stone, who couldn't feel anything but anger and apathy. But the man she was staring with sincere impress sang with passion, with many different, difficult emotions. He was plucking the delicate strings of the guitar so gently and smoothly. His big strong hand held the slender neck so carefully, his finger nimbly pressed different chords. He looked like he was born to sing and play guitar, she would never say this sensitive soul could hurt anyone or anything.

Poppy was completely lost in the song and the singer, she forgot about the whole world gazing as Branch went on singing:

> _Love takes a taxi, a young man drives  
>  _ _As soon he sees her hope fills his eyes  
>  _ _But tears follow after at the end of the ride  
>  _ _Because he might never see her again_

> _Hate gets home lucky to still be alive  
>  _ _He screams over the sidewalk and into the drive  
>  _ _The clock in the kitchen says 2:55  
>  _ _And the clock in the kitchen is slow_

> _Love has been waiting patient and kind  
>  _ _Just wanting a phone call or some kind of sign  
>  _ _That the one that she cares for who's out of his mind  
>  _ _Will make it back safe to her arms_

> _Hate stumbles forward and leans in the door  
>  __Weary head hung down, eyes to the floor  
>  __He says, "Love, I'm sorry, " and she says, "What for?  
>  __I'm yours and that's it, whatever  
>  __I should not have been gone for so long  
>  _I'm yours and that's it, forever  
>  Your mine and that's it, forever"

When Poppy realized the song was about to end, she woke up and started worrying. "What if he gets angry I was spying him?" she thought, "And I will never hear him and see him like that again?" For some reason thought about not meeting Branch again made Poppy sigh sadly. Fearing that he could notice her and avoid to sing anymore, Queen ordered herself to get back home. She stepped back and felt a stick under her feet. But until she could react at the time, the sound of the snap echoed in the woods. Holy hair.

Immediately Poppy felt something grabbed her legs and sharply lifted her up. Her hood fell on her head, so she couldn't see anything. But she was painfully sure, she hanged upside down.

\- Who are you?! - Poppy heard firm yelling. - And why are you spying me?!

She couldn't help but felt as her face turned red. It was also a bit embarrassing when she realized that this soft and warm thing holding her cold legs was Branch's hair. She took her hood away from her eyes only to see the bottom of the guitar ready to hit her if she did some suspicious move. She grabbed hood with both of her hands to uncover her head and show her face.

\- It's me... - Poppy said shyly, smiling dorkly. - I'm... I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just...

\- Poppy? - The guitar got down and then her eyes met magically sparkling blue Branch's eyes, opened widely in shock. - Wha-what are you doing here!

Branch got her down really gently, but she felt dizzy when her foot touched the ground and she stood straight.

\- Do you know how far from the village you are? - The glowing troll grabbed carefully her arms helping her to keep her balance. - And it's so cold! You can get sick immediately!

Poppy shook her head to get the right perspective. She started blinking. When she was almost cooled off after being thrown in the air upside down, she felt warmth embracing her arms and back. The pleasant scent of the forest hit her nose. And she had to say she really liked this smell. It made her feel safe for some reason. She looked down to see leaves capote on her shoulder. She even didn't notice Branch had it before.

\- Thank you - Poppy shew him the sweetest smile she could make. Branch blinked twice and looked away. She had never seen him like that, it was like she met brand new Branch or she had never known Branch at all before. - So... Sorry for disturbing you one again, but... 

\- You can’t say you just got lost in the woods - He interrupted her. After wave of worrying about the queen he started coming back to his old, grey atitute. - You just can’t go that far from the village because you were sleep-walking!

\- No! I’m just... I heard the song and I just... I just had to know who sing it! And then I saw you... - She pointed at him, not knowing where she should start. - You... You... You're glowing!

\- I know... - Branch tried to not look at her. He just took his guitar from the ground, frowning like he used to do. - Weird, right?

\- It's amazing! - Poppy beamed. - You look gorgeous and stunning and... - She blushed a bit. - Well, and handsome.

Branch froze just staring at her with a guitar in both hands.

\- Also, I didn't know you can sing - Poppy went on, moved a bit toward him. - I've never heard anything as beautiful as your song. - She got lost in the memory of his vocal for a few seconds. And then she asked dreamily: - What was that? I mean, I truly haven't heard music like that before.

She looked into his sky-blue eyes and noticed he was gazing at her in the way that made her heartbeat a bit faster. Branch blinked and turned his sight away, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts.

\- Well, that was a ballad - He mumbled shyly, starting rubbing his neck. - It's kinda... Complicated. But you're right it's not like pop music. It's a bit... Different - He said the last word with a bit effort.

\- Is that... Is that why you isolated from the village? - Poppy couldn't stop her curiosity. - You're... A Ballad Troll?

Branch clicked his tongue.

\- Yeah... It's one of the main reasons... 

He added after a while:

\- But please, don’t tell anybody.

Poppy eyeballed him slowly and narrowly. She really wanted to ask about these other reasons, but she was sure it would be a one question too far. It was after all really impressing that Branch let her know about him that much. Poppy started to respect him much more than she had ever thought she would.

\- I promice - She grinned at him encouraging. - But I also think you don’t have to hide it. Your true colors... Shine so beautiful.

Branch looked into her eyes and willy-nilly his lips started lifted up, slowly forming a wide, warm smile. Pink troll never saw anything as breathtaking as his face right then. And then he whispered softly:

\- But as beautiful and bright as your smile.

And believe or not, Poppy would kill for that man after those words. It wasn't like she wasn’t complimented before. No, she had had many of adorers, but Branch? He won her heart with just a smile, but what a smile that was! She had never blushed so furiously. And it was only because of his smile! His warm, tender smile and his lovely blue eyes. And his softy voice. And he was so handsome, oh the hair! Poppy's mind just blew.

Branch chuckled, seeing Queen Poppy's face. It made her smile dorkly and put shyly the strand of her hair away.

\- Okay, but you have to know that my colors are visible only in the darkness - The wide smile didn't leave his lips when his sight was calmly resting on her. He shrugged his shoulders. - But I like darkness. It's my natural habitat. That's why I hate you so much, sunny Pop Trolls.

Poppy collapsed a giggle. She couldn't even describe how much she loved this new version of Branch. He impressed her more and more with every minute she saw him that night.

\- Well, but you can sing during the day, can't you? - She gave him a hopeful sight. The glowing troll signed.

\- Ballads are not as happy and loud as you usually sing... They are more sad and...

\- But I like it! - Poppy beamed, surprising Branch. - It is sad, but it's also... - She took a deep breath, as she thought back to the sound of the ballad. -.... Delightful. Heart-tugging. Touching. Romantic...

Pink troll covered herself tighter with leaves capote and bite her lips with excitement.

\- Can you please sing one more ballad for me? - She asked as sweetly as she could. It was the first time she saw Branch blushing.

\- Well... - He held his guitar closer to his chest and then cleared his throat. - Actually... I... I have one ballad... About you...

\- You had a ballad about me?! - Poppy couldn’t hold her excitement. She felt like a child finding gifts under the Christmas tree. It amused Branch so he smiled at her, adding quietly:

\- Well, not only one...

Poppy gasped. 

\- I wanna hear all of them! - She screamed.

\- All of them??

\- All of them right here right now! - The queen ordered and sat down in front of Ballad Troll, waiting for songs. Branch stood above her with widely opened eyes as like something hit his face. 

\- Are you sure you wanna hear them? - Blue troll asked, blushing a bit.

\- Yes - She said without any hesitation and smiled lovely. She couldn’t stop thinking how cute Branch was when he blushed. Her sweet smile forced him to smile back.

\- Okay, but you wake up the ballad monster on your own responsibility - He said finally, sitting down with his guitar.

\- I feel like I’m fully aware of consequences. - Poppy smiled even cuter which made him stop for a sec and stare, blushing slightly. But then he blinked and looked down at his guitar. He cleared his throat once again, until he plucked the strings and started singing:

> _I know your favorite song  
>  I hear it everyday  
>  Whoever made your smile  
>  Made it to get in my way_

His lips formed into a little tender smile with those words. Poppy gazed at his, feeling that her chicks were warm and her heart beated faster. The feeling that he sang from his heart made her sigh.

> _And every time you laugh  
>  You make that little sound  
>  It's just the hardest thing  
>  To..._

Branch got his head up, looking at her uncertainly.

> _To... Emm..._

And then he hit the strings and started playing different melody. He smirked widely, looking into her eyes.

> Oh, your eyes, your eyes  
>  Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>  Your hair, your hair  
>  Falls perfectly without your trying  
>  You're so beautiful and I'd tell you everyday

He sent her a little smile once again, but this time Poppy couldn’t hold it anymore. She looked away shyly, smiling dorkly. She put one strand behind her ear. And Branch went on singing, confident and honest:

> _When I see your face  
>  _ _There's not a thing that I would change  
>  _ _'Cause you're amazing  
>  _ _Just the way you are  
>  _ _And when you smile  
>  _ _The whole world stops and stares for a while  
>  _ _'Cause girl you're amazing  
>  _ _Just the way you are_

She couldn’t think anymore. She just sat and got lost into his lovely voice. And Branch changed smoothly melody once again.

> _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>  Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
>  You've got my head spinning,  
>  No kidding,  
>  I can't pin you down_

> _What's going on in that beautiful mind  
>  I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>  And I'm so dizzy,  
>  Don't know what hit me, But I'll be alright_

How anyone could be that poetic and romantic? Those lyrics were more one more beautiful, deep, singing with passion. Poppy found herself staring into his face, no matter if he was looked at her or at his guitar. His lips were moving so softly as he sang his confession. She started wonder. How long had he felt like this? Lonely, forlorn and misunderstood with his love to the woman who was out of his touch. Alone with being different, singing sad ballads in the deepest darkness of the forgotten forest. Living on his own in the wild, fearing Bergens could attack the village in every minute. Well, maybe the last thing was a bit unreasonable, or maybe Branch experienced something much more traumatizing than others during escaping from Bergentown years ago.

It all made sense then. Maybe Branch wasn’t angry that whole time. Maybe he was frighten and miserable.

> _My head's under water  
>  But I'm breathing fine  
>  You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

> _'Cause all of me  
>  Loves all of you  
>  Love your curves and all your edges  
>  All your perfect imperfections  
>  Give your all to me  
>  I'll give my all to you _

With that words, Branch slowly finished the song. He gave her a sad sight, not smiling that time. He was just gazing Poppy in silence, when she tried to clear her thought. She really wanting to apologize for not understanding him whole this time and threading him with nothing but dislike and disgust, but it would sound just odd, especially after those lovely ballads he sang to her.

\- I’m sorry, if that was too far... - Branch looked down, biting his lips.

\- No! No no no no, absolutely not - Poppy said, sitting closer to him. She could feel then his woods scent, which made her smile. - I-I just... I have no words to describe... How beautiful it was... I... - She chuckled nervously, couldn’t find words. She just sighed, a bit smiling, a bit blushing. And then... She gave him a sweet, little peck on his cheek. She looked away shyly, putting her strand behind ear once again, and whispered softly: - Thank you, Branch...

After a few seconds the pink troll decided to finally look up at the blue troll. She rested her eyes one him and then she saw his eyes. They were... full of happiness. They were sparkling so happy, when Branch gazed at her with unconcealed bliss on his face. He was smiling widely, touching slightly his cheek. he couldn’t turn his eyes off her. And she couldn’t stop enjoying his being happy. 

Poppy had never felt more happy and never smiled wider. She started giggling softly. And then this one little strand of her hair she had tried to put on its place whole the night just fell on her face. She looked at it with annoyance. It just destroyed this presious moment without any reason. But then she heard a chuckle. Blue, male hand took the strand gently from her face and put it behind her ear. Branch touched her cheek tenderly, but only slightly, just like he wanted to feel her freckles under his fingers, and then he moved away. Poppy blinked twice and smiled at him sweetly.

\- Can I meet you tomorrow? - Branch asked hopefully.

\- Should I bring my own guitar? - Queen smirked playfully.

\- Of course - He said. - Maybe this time you will sing. I... I really like your voice.

Poppy sighed happily. He was much more than she could ever dream. She felt immediately that her mouth forced her to yawn so loud. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly felt really tired.

\- Get up - Branch stood up and offered her his hand. - I bring you home

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda don’t have idea how i should end it. There’s a list of songs in this one-shot in the case you don’t know them (im pretty sure you do)
> 
> Ballad of Love and Hate  
> Perfect for me  
> Just the way you are  
> All of me


End file.
